


Unusual Weather

by aranel_took



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comic)
Genre: Green Lantern - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_took/pseuds/aranel_took
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal and Kyle's new powers are causing some unusual weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AU ABC Challenge on LiveJournal. Prompt: M - Mutant.

Soranik determined it was cosmic rays that had caused it, changing the four of them and giving them metahuman powers. Water, air, earth and fire. It was like someone had deliberately mutated them to be a comic book superhero team.

Kyle found that manipulating water wasn’t so different than manipulating the energy from his ring. He could make it move, shaping it into forms that looked like the alien from _The Abyss_. He could make it freeze and boil, which meant he would never have to put up with warm sodas or cold coffee ever again. And he could even make it rain.

And while the extra powers sometimes came in handy for catching a bad guy — Tora had shown him some techniques for using ice for just that — he could also use his abilities in _other_ ways.

Like make beads of wine dance over skin, leaving only the faintest trail. And when they reached just the right spot — say, formed into a ring around a nipple — he made them freeze, causing the body under him to buck and squirm until he swiped them up with his tongue, lingering to suck on the erect nipple.

Air swirled around him, warm invisible fingers caressing his face, his hair, then slithering down his back in cold tendrils that made his skin turn to goosebumps.

He shivered and looked up at Hal. “I suppose I deserved that.”

Hal smiled. “Need me to warm you up?”

Kyle scooted up Hal’s body so they were face to face. “Isn’t that Guy’s power?” he teased.

Hal suddenly rolled them over so that Kyle was underneath. “I’m the only one who gets to warm you up,” he growled in Kyle’s ear, half jokingly. The windows rattled from a sudden burst of wind.

Kyle chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover. Rain began to patter against the window. “Nobody can warm me up like you can,” he said softly, gazing into Hal’s brown eyes.

Hal kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Kyle threaded his fingers into Hal’s hair, holding him close, grinding against him. Sparks snapped between them, making his skin tingle. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

“Warm enough yet?” Hal breathed.

“Yes.” Warmth engulfed Kyle, both inside and out. He lifted his knees and ran his hands over Hal’s sweat-slicked skin. The air swirled heavily around them, thick and humid, sending more sparks crackling over their skin as Hal pushed inside Kyle. “Oh God, Hal, yes…” Lightning flared, thunder cracked, and the rain came down in torrents.

They moved together, faster and faster, building to release. Lightning lit the room and in a crash of thunder Kyle’s orgasm sent him over the edge. Hal arched his back and shouted Kyle’s name as he came. The wind howled outside, shaking the building and driving the pouring rain against the windows.

Kyle walked into the living room, two cups of coffee in hand. Hal was sprawled on the couch in his robe, watching the morning news. The newscasters were talking about the squalls last night and the unusual weather that had been hitting Coast City lately.

“We made the news again,” Hal said with chuckle.

Kyle grinned and set the cups on the coffee table. He sat down next to Hal, leaning over to cuddle under his arm. “At least we haven’t caused any hurricanes.”


End file.
